More than friendly
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around Rose and Scorpius. Written for ErynPotter's "100 stories under 100 words" challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Word count: 81  
Prompt: Fancy  
_

Growing up as a Malfoy, Scorpius was used to having the best of everything.

Fancy balls and fancy clothes were an almost daily occurrence.

It therefore came as a surpirse and shock to his family when he announced he would get married in the Burrow's garden.

But in the end, even Narcissa had to admit that the simple outdoor ceremony was beautiful in its own right.

And with the tiara she had lent to Rose, the girl looked quite fancy afterall.

_

Well, I picture Narcissa to be the kind of mother and grandmother that likes to butt in. A lot.

Gotta love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Word count: 76  
Prompt: Pudding  
_

It was their first date and so far, Scorpius was quite happy with how he had handled things.  
As pudding arrived he finally found the courage to reach out to take Rose's hand.  
Instead, he knocked his plate to the floor, blushing furiously.  
Rose giggled, pushing her own plate into the middle of the table."Share mine."  
By the time they finished pudding, his hand was comfortably intertwined with hers and he could not have been happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Word count: 82  
Prompt: Balloons  
_

Rose twirled around the room with a giggling Lily, singing "99 Red Balloons" at the top of her lungs.

Had they known that Albus also had company, they would probably have closed the door.

But as it was, the door to Lily's room was wide open, letting every passer-by see the two cousins goof around.

So now Rose found herself freezing mid-twirl, embarrassed to find herself face to face with Scorpius.

He grinned and shook his head."You and your silly Muggle songs..."


	4. Chapter 4

Word count: 81

Prompt: Water

Lily sauntered over to her older cousin, grinning."So, no champagne for you, I see. Anything you care to tell me, Rosie?"  
"Well,"said Rose with a sheepish grin, taking a sip of her water."Scorp and I weren't going to say, it being your big day and all... But yeah. We found out yesterday. I'm pregnant."

Next thing she knew, Rose was hit on the head with the bridal bouquet as a squealing Lily flung her arms around her in an enthusiatic hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Word count: 91

Prompt: Cinnamon

It was the Christmas season and Molly had invited all her children, grandchildren and their significant others to her house to bake biscuits.  
Rose, who had always being one for eating biscuits rather than baking them, deliberately arrived late, hoping Scorpius would not be too mad at her for abandoning him.  
She pushed her way through the rooms filled with her relatives to the kitchen where she found a beaming Molly, a few of her cousins and Scorpius covered in flower.

She walked over and kissed him, grinning."You taste like cinnamon."


	6. Chapter 6

Word count: 97  
Prompt: Train

Rose made her way back to the compartment she shared with her cousins, still not quite believing she was actually finally on her way to Hogwarts.  
She passed a lonely figure, yet kept walking with a shrug.  
She only made it a few yards before turning around and opening the door to the compartment a sullen looking Scorpius Malfoy had to himself."You wanna come sit with us? Al would be happy if someone would play him in chess and everyone's sick of losing."  
Glad that she pretended to not just pity him, Scorpius nodded and followed her.

_

Phew, that was a close one!


	7. Chapter 7

Word count: 68  
Prompt: Nightmare

As a young child Scorpius had a recurring nightmare about a giant spider out to eat him.

From then on, he was left with a fear of spiders.

So when he sat down to eat with his new girlfriend's parents and a spider dropped from the ceiling, Ron was not the only one to jump up with a very unmanly squeal.  
They got along quite well after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Word count: 82  
Prompt: Strawberries

It was a wonderfully sunny day, the first warm day of the year.

Their group of friends was sitting down by the lake, having a picnic.

Scorpius picked up the last strawberry and had it halfway to his mouth when Rose suddenly grabbed his wrist, eating the berry right from his hand, her lips lightly brushing his fingers.

Her hand lingered on his arm a little longer and he blushed the same shade of red as the strawberry Rose had just nicked.


	9. Chapter 9

Word count: 44

Prompt: Awake

Neither Rose nor Scorpius were much of a morning person.  
But on his birthday Rose would always be awake early.  
So every year, Scorpius would wake up to the smell of an elaborate breakfast drifting upstairs and with a huge smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Word count: 60  
Prompt: Ebony

"Are you kidding me?"Scorpius exclaimed, looking at Rose as if she had gone utterly insane."We discussed this over and over again for _months_, we finally both agree on teak and now you suddenly want ebony?"  
His fiancée gave him a sheepish smile."I know, love, I know. But isn't this just the most beautiful piece of furniture you have ever seen?"


	11. Chapter 11

Word count: 100  
Prompt: Detention

Scorpius ran into Rose after dinner, but she kept walking."No time to talk, need to shower. Had to clean bedpans. No magic."

She shuddered and he gave her a confused look.

"Detention,"she said simply and he laughed."Detention? You? Why?"  
"Dom's in the hospital wing. I tried to smuggle in a toilet seat for her."  
Scorpius just got more and more confused.

"It's a running gag,"Rose explained and finally smiled."Goes way back to my uncles. We all try to get a toilet seat to the sick person, but Madame Pomfrey _always_ catches us. She's pretty sick of it. Noone ever managed."

_

Wow, almost didn't make it!  
I imagine that the Weasley and Potter kids had a bit of a bet going on about this after George (or someone else) told them about him and Fred trying to send a toilet seat into the hospital wing for Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Word count: 70

Prompt: Broken

When looking around at her fellow Hogwarts students, Rosie frequently saw things getting broken.

Not just inanimate objects.

She saw broken hearts, broken friendships, broken promises.

She was glad that most her friends were also her cousins, and family ties were not broken easily.

She was exhilarated that, even though they might fight and scream, there were never any broken promises between Scorpius and her.

And certainly no broken hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

Word count: 78  
Prompt: Stutter

Scorpius was a well-spoken boy.

He was able to impress the teachers with practically anything he said and almost always managed to talk himself out of any kind of trouble.

The words just somehow came to him and flew from his mouth.  
So when he returned for his third year in Hogwarts and Rose asked his opinion about her new haircut he tried to tell her she looked very pretty.

All that came out was an unintelligible stutter.


	14. Chapter 14

Word count: 87

Prompt: Ice cream

Little Rosie felt jealous of her new baby brother.

Dad took her out for ice cream, just the two of them.

She felt moody, had tummy aches and was so _very _uncomfortable with herself.

Mum explained over a bowl of ice cream.

She had to have her tonsils out.

Gran and Gramps came over with ice cream.

She was bested in the DADA exam by _Albert Smith_, of all people.

Scorpius took her to Hogsmead for ice cream.

That's when she knew she wanted to marry him.

The Gran and Gramps mentioned are Hermione's parents, not Ron's – not that it makes a difference, really.

Albert Smith is supposed to be Zacharias's son.


	15. Chapter 15

Word count: 47

Prompt: Together

Scorpius looked at Rose, unable to keep from grinning."You know, everyone's going to freak out when they find out about us!"  
"I'm not sure they will,"the girl replied seriously. Then her face, too, split into the widest smile possible."But if they do, we'll just be outcasts together."


	16. Chapter 16

Word count: 100

Prompt: Walls

_

Scorpius backed into the wall, staring up at the fifth years crowding him.

Before he could figure out what to do, Rose squeezed past them to stand at Scorpius's side."Leave him alone!"  
"Why d'you care, Weaselette?"one hissed."He's Death Eater spawn!"

Rose shuffled to stand closer to Scorpius, her hand brushing his.

He could feel her shaking, but her voice was steady."Bugger off already!"

"Is there a problem here?"

The boys spun around, finding themselves face to face with Rose's cousins.

All of them, from Al to Victoire, assembled positively formed a towering wall – and they were protecting a Malfoy.

_

Scorp and Rosie are supposed to be in their first week at Hogwarts here.

I had a really, really hard time getting the whole idea into 100 words and I think I might even turn this into a much longer oneshot some time...


	17. Chapter 17

Word count: 100  
Prompt: Mother

"Mum, do you have a minute?"Rose asked timidly.

_Scorpius took a deep breath."Can I talk to you, mum?"_

Hermione patted the sofa next to her."Of course, darling. Do I need to be worried?"

_"Is everything all right?"Astoria questioned, worried._

"I'm fine,"Rose assured."But – well – I wanted you to know before dad – I'm scared he'll freak out."

_He couldn't help but grin."Everything's great. I need you to be okay with this before I tell father, though. I'm dating Rose Weasley."_

"Did you finally get together with Scorpius?"Hermione asked, leaving Rose stunned.

_Astoria smiled."Well, Draco owes me ten Galleons, then."_

_

Ah, mums.  
They always know. Even before you know yourself.


	18. Chapter 18

Word count: 100

Prompt: Owl

Scorpius gulped, raising his hand to knock on the door.

He really, really wished he could just send an owl.

But sadly, he had to do this in person.

Ron didn't seem too happy to find him on his doorstep but allowed him in.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Scorpius mustered up the courage to say what he came to say.

"I want your permission to ask Rose to marry me."  
For a second, he thought Ron was either going to faint or punch him.

Then he nodded."Rosie's a smart girl. If she says yes, I'm fine with it."

Huh, I keep hitting 100 exactly lately.


	19. Chapter 19

Word count: 59  
Prompt: Ravenclaw

With most of her cousins - not to mention aunts, uncles, parents and grandparents – being Gryffindors, Rose sometimes felt a bit left out and jealous.

When she started dating Scorpius, however, she was more than glad to be a Ravenclaw.

A Weasley dating a Malfoy was strange enough, but a Gryffindor and a Slytherin on top of that?


	20. Chapter 20

Word count: 71  
Prompt: Snow

"I don't know, Rosie,"Scorpius said, eyeing his surroundings nervously."This just doesn't seem safe."

Rose laughed."Honey, you've been flying since you were a toddler. How can this appear dangerous in comparison? Don't be a wuss."  
He muttered to himself, disgruntled, kicking the snow at his feet.

"Oh, Scorp, don't sulk,"Rose pouted, kissing his cheek."Muggle children do this _all the time_."

With that, she jumped onto the sledge and hurtled down the hill.


	21. Chapter 21

Word count: 73  
Prompt: Nook

Rose watched her twin boys sneaking across the lawn, pockets filled with the fairy cakes they had stolen from the kitchen.

They looked around to make sure they were alone before squeezing through the branches of the old weeping willow at the end of their garden into their little nook.

"Isn't it adorable that they think we have no idea where they're going?"Scorpius said, walking up and wrapping his arms around his wife.


	22. Chapter 22

Word count: 29 (shortest yet!)

Prompt: Glasses

Glasses being raised.

Speech after speech.

People dancing.

Cutting the cake.

Their friends.

Their families.

It all was a blur.

Scorpius was only aware of was his new wife.


	23. Chapter 23

Word count: 100  
Prompt: Pygmy puff

At three years old, Scorpius threw a fit until Draco gave in an bought him a vividly pink Pygmy puff.

On his seventh birthday he insisted on being taken to ride a unicorn instead of flying his brandnew broom.

When his father finally managed to convince him to give the broom a try, he wanted to decorate it with flowers first, stubbornly persisting that it would be 'pretty'.

So when Scorpius nervously told his father that he was dating Rose, Draco was so relieved she was a girl that he almost forgot to be shocked that she was a Weasley.

_  
I really have no idea what I was thinking here.

I looked at the propmt and this just happend somehow :D  
So Scorp was a bit of an effeminate mummy's boy, so what?


	24. Chapter 24

Word count: 100

Propmt: Sword

"And then daddy pulled Gryffindor's sword from the hat,"Alice said, her brother Frank acting out her words with a spoon."And then – WOOSH – he cut off the snake's head!"  
Scorpius gulped as all eyes turned to him.

When Albus had invited him to his birthday party, he hadn't considered that he would be faced with the children of war heroes and conversations about their parents' feats.

He didn't know what to do, but Rose spoke on his behalf."Scorp's grandma saved Uncle Harry's life."

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' from everyone, then Lorcan launched into a story about his mum.

_  
It's supposed to be Al's 12th birthday and, as you probably figured out, Alice and Frank are Neville's kids.


	25. Chapter 25

Word count: 99  
Prompt: Toilet

_

The Potters, Weasleys and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were crowded around James's hospital bed, having giving an irate Madame Pomfrey mere minutes to take care of him.  
The oldest Potter wasn't particularly thrilled when the very Slytherin player who had knocked him of his broom entered the hospital wing."What do you want, Malfoy?"  
"Offer my apologies,"Scorpius replied, grinning."Oh, and bring you this!"  
With those words, he pulled out a toilet seat and handed it to James.

He was greeted with cheers, pats on his back and a yell of "You _so _can date Rosie!" from a very impressed Hugo.

_

This kinda goes with chapter 11 (but that was hopefully obvious)!


	26. Chapter 26

Word count: 66  
Prompt: Secret

When Rose and Scorpius got together, they decided not to tell anyone for a while.

They didn't want to jeopardise their new relationship by making it public too soon and they didn't want to face the reactions of their respective housemates and families quite yet.

But as it always is with secrets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, everyone knew before the week was out.


	27. Chapter 27

Word count: 65  
Prompt: Beach

"Muuuum,"the little girl wailed."Everyone will already be there! Can't we just go now?"  
"You should have gotten up when I told you to,"Rose reprimanded her daughter.

Sighing, she slathered a third layer of sunscreen onto the child's nose.

With her own freckles, Scorpius's ridiculously fair complexion and three children with a mixture of both, getting ready to go to the beach was a Herculean effort.


	28. Chapter 28

Word count: 93  
Prompt: Photograph

Hugo rarely was seen without his camera and Rose often mocked him for developing the photographs the Muggle way.

She just couldn't see what he loved about the unmoving pictures so much – until fifth year.  
She was looking at Hugo's pictures from the last Quidditch match as one photograph made her heart skip a beat.  
I showed her in the stands, eyes fixed on the pitch, completely unaware of Scorpius looking at her.  
But there he was, forever caught with a dreamy smile on his face.

She grinned and pocketed the picture.


	29. Chapter 29

Word count: 82  
Prompt: Frozen

"Scorp, I'm half frozen to death,"Rose complained, breathing onto her hands.

"Just give me another second,"Scorpius said. Sighing, Rose continued to wait, pulling her scarf tighter."Okay, Rosie, you can open your eyes now!"  
She gasped at the glittering display of Christmas lights covering their house and garden, throwing her arms around his neck."Oh, darling, it's _beautiful_!"  
He smiled, hugging her close to him."That's the reaction I hoped for. Your mum helped me getting our house," his face screwed up in concentration, "_electricity_."


	30. Chapter 30

Word count: 87  
Prompt: Tapestry

Narcissa was quite impressed with what they had done with the cosy, little house.

Halfway down the hallway, she stopped short infront of a tapestry."The Black family tree? How did you come by this?"

"Uncle Harry didn't want it,"Rose said."But I think it's ever so interesting, so we moved it from Grimmauld Place. Mind you, we had to blast down a wall to get it."

Narcissa leaned closer to the tapestry, letting out a soft giggle."I see you put Sirius back on here. Aunt Walburga would _die_!"


	31. Chapter 31

Word count: 75  
Prompt: Breathless

_

Rose sat down next to Scorpius."Fergus McLaggen asked me to go to Hogsmead with him on Valentine's."  
"Oh?"he gave back, suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

"I told him no,"the girl continued, giving her friend a nervous, yet hopeful smile."Because there's someone else I like."  
They stared at eachother in tense silence for a few seconds, then Scorpius finally mustered up the courage to kiss Rose.

The explosive discharge of all their bottled-up feelings left them both breathless.

_

This one goes out to lunylovegoodlover, who asked for one of them getting together – so here's their first kiss :)


	32. Chapter 32

Word count:  
Prompt: Future

Ron smiled contentedly as he looked around the room jammed with friends and family.

These kids were unburdened, free of the dangers and troubles that he, Harry and Hermione had had to face at their age.  
_This is the future I fought for_, he thought as his turn to hold Teddy and Victoire's baby boy came._  
_A future were his biggest worry was his little Rosie dating Malfoy's boy.

_

I'm such a sucker for Teddy/Victoire :D


	33. Chapter 33

Word count: 83  
Prompt: Fireflies

"It's brilliant what nature comes up with, isn't it?"Rose said."Like fireflies. Glowing to attract a mate. It's so beautiful, don't you think?"  
Scorpius nodded, an idea already forming in his mind.

"Rosie, turn the light off, will you?"Scorp requested the next evening. Bemused and curious, Rose did as he asked.  
Instead of the expected darkness, she found the both of them bathed in a soft green glow, originating from Scorpius's hair."Is it attracting you yet?"  
Laughing, she threw her arms around his neck.


	34. Chapter 34

Word count: 91  
Prompt: Dance

Draco swayed to the music, his granddaughter's hands in his as she danced along on his feet happily.

He looked over to his wife, who was deep in conversation with Hermione and Ginny, then to his father sitting at the same table as a Weasley without a scene- who would have believed it twenty years ago?- , then to Scorpius and Rose dancing nearby.

He smiled.  
Having a gaggle of Weasleys at the Malfoy's New Year feast was a small price to pay for his son's happiness and his beautiful grandchildren.


	35. Chapter 35

Word count: 51  
Prompt: Shampoo

_

Albus jerked away from Rose, turning to stare at her as if she had gone mad."Did you just _sniff _my hair?"

His cousin turned bright red, obviously embarrassed, mumbling something.  
"What?"Albus said, not having understood a word. Rose didn't look at him as she repeated herself."You used Scorp's shampoo, didn't you?"


	36. Chapter 36

Word count: 59  
Prompt: Fork

"Is it true Rose is dating Evan Wood?"Alice asked across the dinner table.

Lily shook her head."No, her boyfriend's Sco- _ouch_!"  
Hugo had stabbed her with his fork under the table, shaking his head pointedly.

"_Secret _boyfriend,"he hissed, once Alice had gotten distracted by Fred blowing something up further along the table.

Lily blinked, nonplussed."Oh, right. Forgot that part."


	37. Chapter 37

Word count: 96

Prompt: Whore

Rose burried her face in her hands, her cheeks a deep shade of red."I feel like such a whore."

"Oh, sweetie, it wasn't _that _bad,"Scorpius said, trying hard not to laugh.

She glared at him, humiliation turning into anger."You wouldn't think it's funny if three dozen people had caught us half-naked in _your _common room, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"  
Scorpius knew that he really should not be laughing, but her outrage somehow made it so much funnier."It's not my fault they showed up so soon! If anything, blame James. Who catches the snitch after twelve bloody seconds?"

_  
Set during a Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch match in Rose and Scorp's fifth year. She is very much exaggerating about being half-naked and Scorp just finds it all hilarious. Ah, teenagers.


	38. Chapter 38

Word count: 77_  
_Prompt: Hufflepuff  
-*-

_Mum, Dad,_

_Just so you know, I got sorted into Hufflepuff._

It was more a note than a letter, and the feigned nonchalance of the announcement was anything but convincing.

Scorpius could instantly tell that his daugther was sorely disappointed not to have followed her brothers to Gryffindor or Slytherin.

He exchanged a quick look with Rose, then picked up his quill.

_Brilliant! Now the Malfoys cover all four houses!_

_And Uncle Teddy will be thrilled, too._


	39. Chapter 39

Word count: 76  
Prompt: Jump

"I want to go bungee jumping for my birthday,"Rose told Lily."Mum's already okayed it."

"What's bungee jumping?"her cousin asked, confused.

As Rose explained, Lily's expression grew more and more horrified."I'm _not _doing that! That's insane!"  
"But Lily,"Rose whined."It's my birthday!"  
"Yeah, and your last, by the sound of this!"replied the younger.

They stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Oh, all right,"Lily finally conceded."I'll do this bungee jump thing if you tell Scorpius you like him."


	40. Chapter 40

Word count: 100  
Prompt: History

Rose sat down next to her very pregnant cousin."Victoire? When you and Teddy got together, wasn't it kind of scary? Putting your feelings out there?"

"Yes, it was,"Victoire replied, stroking her belly."But I just knew it was the right thing to do. I needed to know if we could be more, you know?"  
Rose looked thoughtful."But if he hadn't felt the same way? Wouldn't it have ruined your friendship?"

"It would have been awkward, I guess,"Victoire admitted."But take a look at your history. Has Scorpius ever let you down?"  
Rose didn't question how she knew who she was talking about.


	41. Chapter 41

Word count: 32  
Prompt: Sugar

"Hey, sugar,"Scorpius greeted Rose, leaning in to kiss her.

Rose giggled."Sugar?"  
He laughed, too."I can't pull off 'sugar', can I?"  
"No,"she replied, still chuckling."No, you can't. As exemplified by the 'honey bun'-incident."


	42. Chapter 42

Word count: 59  
Prompt: Lies

Albus rolled his eyes."Guys, enough! I know you're dating, you're not exactly subtle. You're my best friends. Are the lies really necessary?"  
"Yeah, Rose,"Scorpius said after a few seconds of stunned silence."What's with all the lying?"

She stared at him."What? So now that's on me?"  
He gave her a cheeky grin."Well, _I_ am a Slytherin. I'm supposed to lie."


	43. Chapter 43

Word count: 68  
Prompt: Birthday

Hermione placed a huge birthday cake on the table infront of Rose while the last round of "Happy Birthday to You" faded away.

"Don't forget to make a wish!"Hugo reminded his sister as she leaned in to blow out the candles.

She hesitated and closed her eyes.

_Blonde hair._

_Grey eyes._

_A smile that made her heart sing._

She grinned, made her wish and blew out the candles.


	44. Chapter 44

Word count: 100

Prompt: Sock

-*-*-

Rose loves the jumpers Grandma Molly always makes.

She doesn't know how on earth she finds the time with all her children and grandchildren, but she does; and nothing is as comfortable and homely as a Weasley jumper.

So Rose wants to learn how to knit and surprise her gran with a Weasley jumper that's for her, not made by her.

So she practices and practices, and all her friends end up getting socks for Christmas.

They pretend to like them, but she knows they are odd sizes and shapes.

But Scorp actually loves his."Awesome! Are those snakes on them?"


	45. Chapter 45

Word count: 60  
Prompt: Ink

"Er, Rose, what am I looking at here, exactly?"Scorpius said nonplussed, staring at the inkblots she was holding out to him.  
She smiled."That's the beauty! You tell me what you see. And from that you can draw conclusions about your personality. It's called the Rorschach test."

He blinked, confused."So... it's like Muggle divination?"

Rose was very unimpressed with the comparison.


	46. Chapter 46

Word count: 74  
Prompt: Smoke

-*-*-

They had been living together for about a week when Rose came home to find herself instantly engulfed in smoke.

Coughing, she made her way to the kitchen, groping her way along walls and furniture, following Scorp's loud-voiced swearing.

Pulling open a window, she sent the smoke outside with a flick of her wand.

Once the air was clear again, she found herself face to face with a very sheepish looking Scorpius."I made dinner."


	47. Chapter 47

Word count: 86  
Prompt: Bright

_

Rose was constantly told that she was as bright as her mother.  
And it was true: She was at the top of all her classes and the one all her friends and cousins turned to for help with their schoolwork.  
She learned fast, and she loved learning.

She was quick on the uptake and there was hardly anything she couldn't understand.  
In retrospect, she wondered how it could have taken her almost four years to realise that she wanted Scorpius to be more than her friend.


	48. Chapter 48

Word count: 99  
Prompt: Chess

_

Louis, Fred, James and Hugo were pacing up and down, grumbling to themselves as well as eachother.

Lorcan and Lysander were very amused by this, Albus was exasperated."Guys, will you calm down? So they're dating, big deal."

"You wouldn't be talking like that if it were _your _sister,"Hugo said. Lysander looked up, smiling much like his mother."I thought you guys all liked Scorpius?"  
"Well, yeah,"Louis admitted."But- well- we need to make sure he treats Rosie right!"  
Albus sighed."I get that. Can we just not be too hard on him? He's the only one who'll still play chess with me."


	49. Chapter 49

Word count: 89  
Prompt: Grin

Scorpius Malfoy almost always had a superior little smirk plastered on his face.

He wasn't even aware of it most of the time; he supposed it was just a Malfoy thing – an uncontrollable, irrepressible urge.

Once he had befriended Rose and Albus, his smirk started to be replaced by genuine smiles more and more.

But it wasn't until the three of them got caught up in a full-out prank war with James, Fred and Louis that his smirk made way for a constant grin for weeks on end.


	50. Chapter 50

Word count: 87  
Prompt: Free

The seventh years spilled into the grounds, finally done with the last of their N.E.W.T.s.

Everyone was laughing and chattering, looking forward to the evening's celebrations.

"Oh, shut up, you two!"Scorpius told Rose and Albus, who were once again going over the questions and comparing their answers. Priya snatched the book from Al's hands and tossed it aside."Scorp's right. Enough. We're _free_! We're done! Enjoy it!"  
For a second, both cousins looked positively scandalised at her treatment of a book, then they laughed along with the others.

-*-*-  
So, I have a lot to say this time:

Firstly, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I've never written NextGen before, so I'm very thrilled you like it!

Secondly, the stories halfway done now – I can barely believe it!

To the story:

Priyanka 'Priya' Nott is the daughter of Padma Patil and Theodore Nott.

She's a Ravenclaw like her mum, Rose's friend and dorm-mate, and Albus's girlfriend.

I have a whole huge headcanon for NextGen by now – it's pretty elaborate when you consider I barely gave the canon characters any thought until I started this story.

Now I have OCs and everything. :D


	51. Chapter 51

Word count: 100  
Prompt: Past

-*-*-

"Oh, really, we're trying to plan a wedding! Stop jumping at eachother's throats!"Rose yelled and stormed from the room. Scorpius glared at the four people sitting around the table."Ever heard of _not _upsetting the bride? You sort this out, right now!"

And he, too, stormed out.

Both Astoria and Hermione sighed, giving their husbands reproachful looks.

"Can't we just forget the past, for the kids?"Hermione asked and Ron snorted."If Malfoy apologises for always calling you a mudblood!"

"How about she apologises for punching me?"Draco snarled, causing Astoria to break out in a violent fit of giggles.

That, somehow, settled things.


	52. Chapter 52

Word count: 41  
Prompt: Whisper

The whispers about Rose and Scorpius and their alleged reelationship had probably started around their third year at Hogwarts.

When they actually did get together, most of the students had the same reaction to the news.

"Wait, they _weren't _together before?"


	53. Chapter 53

Word count: 66

Prompt: Thunder

Scorpius and Rose were huddled up in bed with their children, each clutching a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Rose was reading from The Tales of Beadle the Bard, occasionally stopping when the thunder was too loud for her to be heard above it.

Scorpius had another licorice wand, hugged his daughter a little closer and kissed the top of her head."Merlin, I just love thunderstorms!"


	54. Chapter 54

Word count: 56  
Prompt: Sickness

Scorpius lay in bed, the covers pulled up right to his chin and whining."I'm dying! I bet you gave me some weird, incurable Muggle sickness!"

Rose put down the tray with the chicken soup and tea, laughed and sat down on the side of the bed."Sweetie, you have the sniffles. Really, sick men are such babies."


	55. Chapter 55

Word count: 80

Prompt: Dream

"As a parent, you have certain hopes and dreams for your kids,"Ron told Charlie with a heavy sigh."And them going out with your school enemy's kid isn't exactly one of them."

Charlie wordlessly patted him on the back, knowing that his little brother needed to wrap his head around this by himself.

"But, in the end,"Ron finally continued,"your biggest dream is for them to be happy, you know? And if the Malfoy kid makes my Rosie happy – fine. _Fine_!"


	56. Chapter 56

Word count: 69  
Prompt: Wild

Noone but the Ravenclaw team had seen Rose play so far and everyone was rather sceptical about her Quidditch skills – even for a Ravenclaw, she was quite the bookworm.

It was Hufflepuff's misfortune that they had no Weasleys in their team that could have corrected them on their misperceptions.

"Rose, that was wild!"Scorpius yelled, running across the field towards her."How you pulled off the Transylvanian Tackle – wow!"


	57. Chapter 57

Word count: 96  
Prompt: Grave

Rose ran into Scorpius at the gate to the graveyard."Rosie? What are you doing here?"

She held up a bouquet."I'm here to visit Uncle Fred's grave. You?"

For some reason, Scorpius blushed furiously.

"Bellatrix's grave,"he mumbled, blushing an even deeper shade of red and avoiding her eyes."I – it's not like it sounds. I've just seen grandma cry over her picture so many times. I think someone should remember her. Not the maniac she turned into, but the little girl my gran misses. Does – does that make any sense?"

Rose nodded solemnly."Yes. Yes, it does."

So, turns out I can't resist throwing Bella into just about anything I write...


	58. Chapter 58

Word count: 68  
Prompt: Fragile

They both stared down at the tiny boy in Rose's arms in wonder, not quite able to comprehend that they had created something so beautiful.

"He's so small,"Scorpius said in a hushed voice, counting the baby's fingers once again."Such a teensy, fragile little thing. And we're the ones taking care of him."  
"Scary, isn't it?"breathed Rose, a wide smile on her face. Her husband nodded."Yeah, scary. But amazing."

-*-*-  
Should you be wondering why there were twin boys and a girl before, this little guy here is Scorp's and Rosie's firstborn and at the time of Chapter 27, he was at Hogwarts, that's why it says three children :)

So, my headcanon: Boy, twin boys, girl :)

(Man, I'll have to write a full-length Scorrose story soon, so many of these prompts inspire me so much, it's hard to keep to 100 words)


	59. Chapter 59

Word count: 59  
Prompt: Candle

Rose was humming to herself, lighting candles and sprinkling some last herbes onto dinner.

She heard the door of the flat open, followed by Scorpius's voice."Darling, I'm home!"

He stepped into the candlelit dining room and smiled."That looks _amazing_."

Rose smiled, too, and walked over to kiss him.

"Happy anniversary, love,"she said and his smile widened."I love you, Rosie."


	60. Chapter 60

Word count: 73  
Prompt: Stars

Rose and Scorpius took the upcoming Astronomy exam as an excuse to sneak out at night, lying down near the lake and looking up at the stars above.

"So, over here we have Draco,"he said, pointing as he spoke."That's Cygnus to the left of it and then there's Lyra."

Rose huddled closer to him."You really know your constellations, Scorp."

"It kinda comes with being related to the Blacks,"he grinned."Oh, and that one's Scorpius!"


	61. Chapter 61

Word count: 73  
Prompt: Message

"Message from Rosie,"Hermione called to her husband, opening the letter.

She read it and then reread it, open-mouthed.

Then she turned and flung herself into Ron's arms as he entered the kitchen."We're going to be grandparents!"

.

At almost exactly the same time, Draco received a letter from his son.

"Oh, this is going to make you feel _old_, Astoria,"he said, grinning and getting up to hug his wife."You'll be a grandma soon!"

Gah, I love Draco/Astoria 3

And Romione, for that matter 3


	62. Chapter 62

Word count: 77  
Prompt: Hope

"Oh, darn it,"Rose muttered as she realised that she had forgotten her dragon hide gloves.

"Abandon all hope!"Scorpius yelled theatrically, jumping away from the tray he was supposed to be working on."This task is impossible! Ravenclaw's golden girl is cursing, so no mortal can hope to succeed."

Rose lightly punched him in the ribs and scowled as the other students giggled.

Professor Longbottom, chuckling lightly, handed her a spare pair of gloves."Now get to work, you two."


	63. Chapter 63

Word count: 83  
Prompt: Time

The leaves were all sorts of beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange.

Rose loved autumn and Scorpius knew that very well.

So one a beautiful, warm evening, shortly before sunset, he took her for a walk in the forest near their house.

They stopped in a clearing and Rose stared at the fairies he had decorated the colourful trees with in awe.

She turned around to find him down on one knee, a little velvet box in hand.

And time stood still.


	64. Chapter 64

Word count: 100  
Prompt: Sleep

Scorpius made his way down from Al's room to the kitchen for a glass of water and stopped halfway, surprised to see a light still on in the living room.

He went to check and found Rose fast asleep on the couch, book still in hand.

He considered waking her up, but she looked so peaceful in her sleep that instead he picked up the quilt from the armchair and draped it over Rose.

Without thinking about it, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

He froze, realisation hitting him.

_Oh god. I'm in love with my best friend._

-*-*-  
Summer holiday after third year, everyone's come to visit Albus.

Shout-out to dymitria who wanted to see Scorp figuring out he likes Rosie more than he thought.


	65. Chapter 65

Word count: 31  
Prompt: Pause

Scorpius and Rose were strolling across the grounds, pausing to watch the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"Rose said, leaning against Scorrpius.

He wrapped his arms around her, smiling."Every moment with you is."


	66. Chapter 66

Word count: 74

Prompt: Chocolate

_

Scorpius Malfoy didn't have much of a sweet tooth.  
Rose, on the other hand, was rarely found not carrying a chocolate bar.  
He noticed it matched her eyes the first time he saw her eating one.

Her hair somehow seemed to always smell like chocolate when he hugged her.  
The first time they kissed, he tasted chocolate on her lips.  
Scorpius Malfoy didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but he sure loved chocolate.


	67. Chapter 67

Word count: 75

Prompt: Moon  
_

Rose loved looking at the moon.  
Some nights, she'd sit at the window of her dorm, staring out into the night's sky just to marvel at the beautiful sight of it.

The moon was calm, beautiful and made her happy just by being there.

It wasn't until her third year in Hogwarts that she realised that this was also true for a certain Slytherin whose eyes just happened to resemble the moon quite a bit.


	68. Chapter 68

Word count: 88

Prompt: Scream

...

"Scorp!"Rose screamed up the stairs."Get down here! My water just broke!"  
He thundered down the stairs, their sons in tow.

"I'll get Hugo,"he called, running to the fireplace and chucking a hand full of floo powder into the flames.

.

They left for the hospital minutes later, Hugo and the boys waving at them from the doorway.

"Thanks for watching them,"Rose called over her shoulder to her brother.

"No problem, Rosie,"he answered, even though he knew they'd be a hyperactive, screaming mess in anticipation of their baby sister.


	69. Chapter 69

Word count: 100  
Prompt: Gryffindor

They're sitting in the library, pouring over their History of Magic assignment.

They're both uncomfortable, knowing this will once again get them unwanted attention - it's on the Battle of Hogwarts.

As the children of war heros and a Death Eater respectively, they hate it being brought up.

Rose slams the book shut - she doesn't need it, anyways - and puts her quill down.

"Can I tell you something?"Scorpius asks, knowing they could both do with a change of subject and finally finding the nerve to tell someone what he has kept secret for months."The Sorting Hat considered sticking me in Gryffindor."


	70. Chapter 70

Word count: 66  
Prompt: Snitch

Rose and Scorpius returned from Hogsmead and barely made it into the castle when they suddenly were faced with all of the Potter and Weasley boys currently at Hogwarts and the Scamander twins.  
James stepped forward, glowering down at the blonde."So I hear you're dating our Rosie?"  
Scorpius spluttered, staring at his girlfriend in wide-eyed horror.

Rose swore under her breath."Lily Luna Potter, you little snitch!"


	71. Chapter 71

Word count: 100

Prompt: Drunk

Priya shushed her friends, giggling as loud as any of them."We'll never make it back unnoticed unless you shut up!"

"Oh, it's barely past curfew,"Scorpius said, earning a punch in the ribs from Albus."Easy for you to say. Your dormitory is, like, _right there_."

He waved in the general direction of the Slytherin dormitories as he attempted to close the entrance hall door quietly behind them."But we'll be fine as long as noone says anything stupid!"

They turned around, suddenly faced with Professor Longbottom."So, what are you doing here?"

"We're not drunk,"offered Rose.

So much for not saying anything stupid.


	72. Chapter 72

Word count: 82  
Prompt: Tear

...

Rose looked around for her veil frantically, snatching it from Lily's hand impatiently as she finally found it.

They all cringed at the ripping sound that filled the room.

"Oh no,"Rose whispered."Please tell me it didn't tear!"

"It did,"Lily said, examining the fabric. Rose eyes widened in horror."No! What do I do now? I can't get married without a veil!"

Her bride's maids exchanged bemused looks.

"Sweetheart,"Priya said gently."Don't panic. We're witches, remember?"

The bride blinked, bewildered, and then laughed."Oh yeah, right."


	73. Chapter 73

Word count: 71

Prompt: Apple

Scorpius stared at the sugar-coated apple in his hand intently, wondering how awkward it might turn out if he mustered up the courage to give it to Rose.

Surely there was no harm in a silly little valentine?

Albus, of course, noticed how faraway his friend was and nudged him to get his attention."Why are you staring at that apple like that? It's like you're in love with it or something."

-*-*-

Yeah, I saw the prompt and my brain went _Drappledrappledrappledrapple drapple_!

I refrained as much as I could ;)


	74. Chapter 74

Word count: 51  
Prompt: Web

...

"Oh, read me this one, Daddy,"Lyra beamed, handing her father one of her favourite books.

Scorpius looked down at it and shuddered.

_Charlotte's Web_.

Why anyone would want to read a book that had a spider in it was beyond him, but he just couldn't say no to his little princess.


	75. Chapter 75

Word count: 75  
Prompt: Blank

Rose eyed her sniggering cousins and brother suspiciously.

They were crowded around a piece of paper and she inconspicuously sauntered over to them, snatching the paper out of Hugo's hand.

She stared at it.

She blinked.

It remained blank.

Scoffing, she dropped it back onto the table and walked off.

"Wow, lucky you put that charm on that thing, Al,"James muttered, stuffing the paper back into his pocket.

To everyone but Rose and Scorpius it displayed a detailed list of the bets about when and how they would finally admit their feelings for eachother.


	76. Chapter 76

Word count: 91  
Prompt: Fear

Scorpius didn't really know what fear was until he was twenty-eight.

They were at the Burrow for dinner and it was as loud and crowed as usual.

It wasn't until pudding that they noticed something was wrong.

"I have a bowl left over,"Molly said and scowled, looking around the table."Where's Lyra?"

Scorpius heart sank, and even though he logically knew that she couldn't have gotten far, he had never been more afraid in his entire life.

They found her, before long, fast asleep under the Christmas tree among half unpacked presents.


	77. Chapter 77

Word count: 99  
Prompt: Jagged

...

Rose was finally going to dinner with Scorpius and her Muggle grandparents.

He was very nervous, not sure what he might talk to them about and slightly scared what they might know about the Wizarding war and his family's involvement.

When Mr Granger showed him around the surgery while his wife finished working, his nervousness was replaced by a horrified fascination.

"You use these things on people?"he asked in wonder, picking up an especially jagged dental drill."With their permission? Weird!"

They ended up staying in, the Grangers happily explaining about dental bridges and braces to a very impressed Scorpius.


	78. Chapter 78

Word count: 93

Prompt: Diary

"Scorpius is _sooooo _dreamy,"Hugo said in a singsong voice."He has the most amazing eyes. I've never -"

He stopped, doubling over with laughter.

Lysander snatched Rose's diary from him and continued were he had left of."I've never seen such a beatiful shade of grey before. It's like the moon reflected in a pond on a -"

He also failed to continue, holding the book out to his twin brother, guffawing.

"In a pond on a warm summer's night,"Lorcan choked out between giggles, then giving up and chucking the diary aside."God, this is mushy!"


	79. Chapter 79

Word count: 87  
Prompt: Squid

...

"Mummy!"a hysterical five-year-old screamed, rushing into the living room to find her mother and flinging herself into her arms."I don't wanna go to Hogwarts, ever. Does the Giant Squid really eat all Malfoy girls? Is that why Dad and Grandad have no sisters?"

Rose sighed and hugged her tightly, unable to completely refrain from grinning. That was admittedly a very creative story."What did I tell you about the things the twins say?"

Her daughter sniffled."If they laugh for more than half a minute, it's probably not true."


	80. Chapter 80

Word count: 67  
Prompt: Fire

Scorpius stepped out of the fire, closely followed by his wife.

Both had their arms full of assorted baby things - cuddly toys, bottles, extra bibs, a huge diaper bag, a stroller...

They put the things down and sunk down onto the couch, almost immediately jumping up and staring at eachother in shock.

It was then that Astoria followed them through the fire, holding their son."Forgot something?"


	81. Chapter 81

Word count: 70

Prompt: Twins

Rose stepped into the kitchen, placing a bib next to the paper her husband was reading.  
He looked up, his eyes wide."Does this mean what I think it means or are you just making fun of my sloppy eating habits?"  
"It means what you think it means,"she replied, teary-eyed.

Scorpius jumped up, hugging her and twirling her around."We're going to have another baby!"  
Rose laughed, positively glowing with happiness."Twins, actually."


	82. Chapter 82

Word count: 77  
Prompt: Sin

"Everyon hates me here,"Scorpius mumbled, burying his face in his hands."I'm just a Death Eater spawn to them."

Rose wrapped her arms around him, brushing her lips against the top of his head."They're idiots, Scorp, and they'll get over themselves eventually."

She gently pulled his hands away from his face and looked him right in the eyes."Don't feel bad about something your grandpa or dad might have done. They're not your sins, Scorp, they're not your sins."


	83. Chapter 83

Word count: 41  
Prompt: Weather

...

Rose got out of bed on a Sunday morning and drew back the curtains.

It was raining and the trees were bending in the wind.

"Horrible weather,"Scorpius mumbled sleepily but Rose shook her head and jumped back into bed."It's cuddle weather!"


	84. Chapter 84

Word count: 57  
Prompt: Stop

...

"That's our stop,"Rose said and got up from her seat on the tube.

Scorpius pulled her back into the seat."Let's go around once more!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him."Should I just call Hugo and let him know we'll be – oh, I don't know- three hours late because my silly boyfriend is enamoured with Muggle transportation?"


	85. Chapter 85

Word count: 88  
Prompt: Rain

...

"Scorp? What does Amortentia smell like to you?"Rose said casually."To me, it's rain on freshly mowed grass, Earl Grey and lilac."

"Well, I smell my Mum's shortbread, a broom handle and your - ,"he broke of and cleared his throat, just about stopping himself from saying 'your hair'."And Yorkshire pudding."

.

It wasn't until a year later that Scorpius told her the truth and Rose realised that the mildly sweet smell that always surrounded Scorpius stemmed from the lilac the Malfoy house elves kept with the freshly laundered robes.


	86. Chapter 86

Word count: 68  
Prompt: Wings

...

"These are _amazing_,"Rose said in a hushed voice, tentatively reaching out to stroke the wing of the Abraxan horse closest to her.

Scorpius smiled and jumped the fence to the enclosure."Want to ride one?"

"Is it safe?"she asked.

He nodded and offered her his hand."The herd has been with our family for five generations. They're great with humans."

She accepted his hand and followed him over the fence.


	87. Chapter 87

Word count: 37

Prompt: Piano

...

"Boys!"Scorpius called and the twins looked up from their homework."We didn't set the piano on fire!"

"Dinner's rea- Wait, what?"said Scorpius, both shocked and confused.

"Oh, nothing,"they mumbled and pushed their way past him."What's for dinner, then?"


	88. Chapter 88

Word count: 42  
Prompt: Dusk

...

"Fine, you can go!"Scorpius said, looking anything but happy."But you have to be home at dusk!"

His daughter gave him an incredulous look."Dad, it's winter. Dusk is at _five_!"

"So?"he said and she stormed from the room."Mum! Dad is being completely ridiculous!"


	89. Chapter 89

Word count: 32  
Prompt: Toast

...

"How about I make you breakfast in bed?"Scorpius asked, smiling.

Rose giggled."No offence, sweetheart, but you making breakfast?"

"Hey!"he objected."I know how to make," he broke of, thinking for a few seconds,"Toast!"


	90. Chapter 90

Word count: 58  
Prompt: Acid

...

"Why on earth would you eat six Acid Pops in a row?"Rose asked, sitting down on the chair next to Scorpius's bed in the Hospital wing.

"Al dared me to,"he replied and Rose sighed."So what did you get out of that, then?"

He shrugged."I won the bet."

"You're such an idiot sometimes,"she said, shaking her head in disbelieve.


	91. Chapter 91

Word count: 87

Prompt: Lullaby

...

"I think we should start singing the baby a lullaby when we go to bed,"Rose said, patting her round stomach."So he already knows it when he's born."

"Sounds good,"her husband replied and Rose settled down in bed."You start."

So Scorpius started singing to her belly, uncertain and feeling a bit silly at first, but with a smile on his face.

When he looked up again, Rose was fast asleep.

He lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them both."Seems I'm brilliant at singing lullabies."


	92. Chapter 92

Word count: 85  
Prompt: Ribbon

...

Lyra sat infront of the mirror while Narcissa braided her hair, her reflection grinning back at her, missing both front teeth.

"The boys are quite mad at you for making them get all dressed up,"her great-grandmother told her fondly and the little girl shrugged."Let them. It's my birthday."

Rose walked over to them, holding out two ribbons."Which one do you want, darling?"

The girl pointed at the left."That one! It's just like the one great-grandad Lucius has!"

This had both women doubling up with laughter.


	93. Chapter 93

Word count: 61

Prompt: Key

...

Rose was yelling at her cousin angrily."James potter, I swear to Merlin, if you put a Shrinking Charm -"

"Rosie, you left your keys in the door _again_,"called Scorpius who had just arrived home.

The woman broke off mid-yell and gave James a bashful smile."Sorry, James."

He winked at her."Don't sweat it, Rosie. We're Weasleys. I'm no stranger to redhead temper."


	94. Chapter 94

Word count: 77

Prompt: Sun

...

"Oh dear God, we're going to die!"Scorpius Malfoy yelled."The sun is blinding me! The sun is blinding me! I can't see where I'm going!"  
"We're barely even moving,"the driving instructor said irritably – it was this strange blond man's fifth such unreasonable outburst since getting into the car (which he had referred to as 'Muggle death-trap'; whatever a Muggle might be).

His wife, who he had insisted come with them, sniggered to herself on the back seat.


	95. Chapter 95

Word count: 86  
Prompt: Lip gloss

"Dom?"Rose addressed her cousin shyly."Isn't it great? Being part-Veela?"

Dominique raised an eyebrow and grinned."First date?"

The younger went red as a beetroot."Not – not exactly. Scorp invited me to his house for dinner – and he didn't invite Al this time..."

She trailed off, feeling a bit silly.

"Well, close enough,"replied Dominique with a wink and handed Rose some lip gloss."Put that on. I'll pop over to Roxy's and borrow that great blue dress for you. And do you want me to do your hair?"

With all those cousins and the Floo network it must be like having a HUGE wardrobe – and you always have someone to talk to :)


	96. Chapter 96

Word count: 56  
Prompt: High

...

The Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years had their first flying lesson together.

Many of them had trouble even getting their brooms to zoom into their hands, but Rose and Scorpius were flitting around high above them, racing eachother and ducking under one another until they got told off and returned to the ground with sheepish grins.


	97. Chapter 97

Word count: 69

Prompt: Daisy

They were having a picnic in the park, Rose teaching their daughter how to weave daisy chains.

She decorated Scorpius with them once she got the hang of it, making a necklace, bracelets and a little crown.

The boys giggled at their Dad covered in flowers.

"What?"he sad, throwing back his head elegantly."I can pull it off!"

They laughed, and then demanded their sister make crowns for them, too.


	98. Chapter 98

Word count: 88  
Prompt: Slytherin

Scorpius loved being a Slytherin.

To most people in Hogwarts he was nothing but Death Eater spawn, yet in Slytherin he was just a guy like everyone else.

Most of them had atleast one former Death Eater in their family themselves and even the ones who didn't seemed more accepting than the rest of Hogwarts.

Slytherins all knew what it was like to be judged superficially.

He never would have dreamed that a Weasley, of all people, would take the time to get to know him for him.


	99. Chapter 99

Word count: 86  
Prompt: Forgotten

It might have been because she still didn't dare to cross Hermione by writing anything unflattering about her daughter, it might have been that she had softened somewhat with old age, but the piece Rita Skeeter wrote about Rose and Scorpius's wedding was probably the kindest thing she had ever willingly wrote about anyone.

A huge picture of the happy couple, surrounded by friends and family, covered half the page, the caption reading:

_Old family feuds forgotten as the Malfoys and Weasleys celebrate their offsprings's union._

Do I love Rita? Yes, I do.


	100. Chapter 100

Word count: 98  
Prompt: Purple

Narcissa had brought her grandson along to have tea at Andromeda's house and Teddy, home from Hogwarts for the holidays, was entertaining little Scorpius by rapidly changing his hair and eye colours.

The young boy squealed in delight as Ted changed his colouring to match Scorp's, making him look much like an older brother.

Soon, Scorpius started asking for wild hairdos and colours, both boys howling with laughter, their grandmothers looking on with fond smiles.

"You know,"Teddy told the younger boy as he turned both his eyes and hair purple on his request,"my cousin Rose loves purple, too."

I know Rose and Ted aren't actually cousins, but really, they're as good as.

And I just really like the idea of Cissa and Andromeda reuniting after the war.

So, now the story's over – I can't believe it!

*goes and starts work on another Scorrose story*

Dammit, now I'm addicted! :D

(Also, all hail ErynPotter for making this challenge)


End file.
